Rentrer en Soi
by Luo
Summary: Autrefois, il y eut Saga et Kanon, mais Kanon est parti.   Il y a eut Saga tout seul, puis l'Autre est venu.  Et lorsqu'enfin l'Autre est parti, Saga est parti avec lui.


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages — Saga en l'occurrence — appartiennent à Kurumada.  
>La traduction de la chanson Sanatorium m'appartient, qui elle a été composé par Plastic Tree<p>

**Rating :** [G]

* * *

><p>Ça ne se voit pas au premier abord, mais ce texte est effectivement une songfic dont les paroles sont les passages en gras italique qui le parsèment. C'était un défi pour moi que de faire ça. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais faire une sonfic de ce genre, avec les paroles totalement fondu dans le texte lui-même et pas l'encadrant. Résultat, pour rester fidèle aux lyrics, j'ai me frotter à deux choses que j'évite soigneusement parce que je n'aime pas ça : la narration au présent et à la première personne du singulier.<p>

Un petit éclaircissement sur le terme Sanatorium : un sanatorium était un établissement destiné aux soins des longues maladies ( notamment la tuberculose) mais il peut aussi désigner les hôpitaux psychiatriques. Chercher le lien avec Saga, il n'est vraiment pas loin~~

Ce texte est un poème en prose... enfin c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement donc je le considère comme tel.  
>J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rentrer en soi<strong>

_Sanatorium_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fermant les yeux<strong>_, les souvenirs d'antan si chers, si précieux reviennent peu à peu. _**Toutes ces images de toi, je les ai gardé au fond de mes prunelles**_, pour ne jamais les oublier. Des trésors à conserver. Par tous les moyens possible, parce que nous savons tous deux que viendra un jour où il pourrait ne rester que cela. De nostalgiques mémoires dans lesquelles on se perd. De celles qui nous emmènent pour un voyage dont on ne revient pas.

Parce que le temps passe lentement, il y a beaucoup de choses qui, dans une invisible gradation, se modifient sans que l'on s'en rende compte. _**Comme cette légère fièvre que l'on a pas remarquée,**_ il me semble bien qu'entre nous et même si nous ne l'avons jamais souhaité, _**l'amour en est à son dernier souffle.**_ J'ai tant de mal à te comprendre à présent. Celui dont je me souviens, où est-il donc passé ?

Je ne le retrouve plus. Et s'il a disparu alors, _**fermant mon cœur**_ avec un verrou et plongeant les clés dans une autre dimension, _**toutes ces images de moi forgée avec toi, je les ai dissoutes dans ma poitrine**_, là où rien ne pourrait les atteindre.

_**Si je me suis brûlé à des jeux interdits**_ alors que l'entièreté de mon être t'as été dévoué ?

Oui, bien sûr, la délicieuse brûlure sur mes mains en est une preuve.

Si je regrette ces instants volées ici et là à l'insanité ?

Non, même si la souffrance l'accompagne toujours, obtenir le contrôle est une récompense d'autant plus gratifiante.

Je ne veux pas perdre face à toi, _**alors la solitude est une belle couleur.**_ Je la porte bien depuis que tu as envahi mon esprit, parasite que tu es.

_**Tourne**_ donc vinyle usé, _**enregistrement sans fin**_ que rien ne saurait effacer. Ils me narguent. _**Les souvenirs dansent à la pointe des aiguilles,**_ ils me rappellent ma chronique impuissance et le poids coupable pesant sur mes épaules. Pourtant, je lutte.

Ils me _montrent_, m'_apprennent_, me _révèlent_ ; ce qui a été _quand_... ce qui aurait pu être _si_... ce qui ne serait jamais _parce_...

_**C'est comme un sort qui lui ressemble**_, envoûtant et enchanteur, _**à la fois douloureux et joyeux**_. C'est comme une musique , cette douce mélodie venue d'une enfance trop vite effacée. À ce temps que je ne peux retracer car les souvenirs s'émoussent, se fondent au reste si trouble de mon esprit, j'aimerai que mes sens m'y ramènent.

À cette pellicule, _**combien de centimètres reste-t-il ?**_ Avant qu'elle non plus soit tant abîmée que les images inscrites dessus se brouilleront, je voudrais la revoir, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que les yeux gorgés de ton être, j'en devienne aveugle. Ainsi, la putréfaction des lambeaux de sanité qu'il me reste, je ne les verrai pas se déliter.

Parce que _**des doigts entremêlés ont été défaits**_, ces liens forgés entre nous depuis avant la naissance même. Je les entends, un à un, se distorde _**pour réciter de doux aurevoirs**_.

Je crois bien que je suis seul, _**même si je dis ton nom**_, toi que j'appelle, _**toi qui a dérivé **_si loin de moi au point que nous nous sommes perdus, _**tu ne reviendras pas**_. Parce que la réalité lorsqu'elle surgit. Parce que nous ne sommes plus des enfants. _**Ainsi va le monde.**_

Il ne reste plus que des rêves d'un futur utopique.

Je crois bien que mon âme s'est brisé, je l'entends qui pleure au fond de moi. _**Et même sans un souffle du vent**_, je ne peux m'empêcher de les contempler ; _**ces naïves ordures semblent être sur le point de s'éparpiller sans fin un peu partout**_, ces minuscules et innombrables débris que je ne peux recoller par moi-même.

Peut-être le courage me reviendra-t-il _**si je rassemble les pièces du puzzle**_, je me rendrais compte à nouveau que _**l'amour est une chose merveilleuse**_. Parce que c'est lui qui nous a soutenu. Parce que nous étions pareils. Autrefois.

J'aimerai qu'un jour, avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard, que mes souvenirs me submergent. _**Dans ce trop plein de lumière, combien de fois nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?**_ Aucunes. C'est juste que nous ne nous sommes jamais séparés.

Alors s'il-te-plaît, _**ne perds pas le mot de passe.**_ Ce langage qui n'appartient qu'à nous, conserve-le dans ton coeur pour moi qui tend à l'oublier.

_**Jusqu'à cet endroit où nous nous reverrons,**_ jusqu'à ce moment où nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, _**encore combien d'années superficielles ?**_ Il y en a déjà tant de passées que j'ai du mal à les compter. Le feras-tu pour moi ?

_**Dans ce vertige**_ insensé où je me perds chaque jour un peu plus, _**lorsque les fleurs de mes rêves**_ avortés _**écloront**_ enfin, _**il semble qu'elles réciteront de lents aurevoirs**_ en de doux requiems à ma psyché vacillante.

_**Bruit. Si mon coeur est enserré**_ par le parasite tant accroché que je ne peux m'en libérer, **je ne pourrais aller nul-part** hors du sanctuaire sacré qui depuis longtemps, n'en ait plus un.

Toutes ces années qui passent et, _**une à une, les fleurs du bouquet.**__**C'est comme les regarder se faner.**_ On ne peut rien y faire, on ne peut rien changer.

L'esprit désaccordé _**remarquant à peine ce qui ne peut être touché**_, senti, expérimenté. D'elles-même, _**les larmes sont venues d'une longue attente**_ de ce cœur atrophié incapable de pleurer.

Plusieurs fois, _**j'ai menti à Dieu, et en retour, qu'ai-je reçu ?**_

_**Ce qui a glissé d'entre mes doigts doit sûrement être quelque chose d'un jour**_ que j'ai depuis longtemps oublié.

Il me semble _**des doigts entremêlés ont été défaits**_ par une indélicate folie. Les rubans rouges autour de nos doigts, ils se sont déchirés en même temps, tous, _**pour réciter de doux aurevoirs**_.

Je crois bien que je n'existe plus, _**même si je crie ton nom**_, toi qui a fui si loin de moi que je t'ai effacé de mes propres mains, _**toi qui a dérivé**_, _**tu ne reviendras pas**_. Parce que la vérité quand elle surgit est cruelle. Parce que les souvenirs appartiennent au passé. _**Ainsi va le monde.**_

Il ne reste plus que les cauchemars d'un futur apocalyptique.

_**Lorsque je me suis réveillé, les fleurs dorées de mon rêve éparpillées.**_ Brisées en milliers de fragments.

_**Silencieusement, la tristesse aussi.**_ Ravivés les éclats du regret qui revient.

_**Sanatorium **_**-.**

_**Bruit. Si mon cœur est enseveli**_ par le maléfice du parasite si obstiné que je me suis enfermé, _**je ne pourrais pas partir de là.**_ Jamais. Je le sais à présent. J'ai enfin compris.

Ce qui y _reste_ attaché.

Ce qui m'_emprisonne_ encore.

_**Ce qui ne peut pas partir est « mon cœur »**_

Si je l'arrache, _**toi qui rit**_ de moi dans mon propre esprit, _**iras-tu là ?**_

_**Dans un sanatorium**_ j'_irai_ te voir,

_**Dans un sanatorium**_ je te _verrai_ le voir,

_**Dans un sanatorium**_ je te _vaincrai_ pour voir,

Et du sanatorium finalement,

ma boîte à souvenirs sous le bras, enfin libre,

je m'échapperai.

Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec _toi_

que je suis _moi_.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié~~<p>

Sinon, voilà la traduction de la chanson elle-même :

Fermant les yeux, toutes ces images de toi, je les ai gardé au fond de mes prunelles  
>Comme cette légère fièvre que l'on a pas remarqué, l'amour en est à son dernier souffle<p>

Fermant mon cœur, toutes ces images de moi, je les ai dissoutes dans ma poitrine  
>Si je me suis brûlé à des jeux interdits , alors la solitude est une belle couleur<p>

Tourne, enregistrement sans fin. Les souvenirs dansent à la pointe des aiguilles.  
>C'est comme un sort qui lui ressemble, à la fois douloureux et joyeux. À ce temps que je ne peux retracer, combien de centimètres reste-t-il ?<p>

Des doigts entremêlés ont été défaits,  
>Pour réciter de doux aurevoirs<br>Même si je dis ton nom, toi qui a dérivé  
>Tu ne reviendras pas, ainsi va le monde<p>

Même sans un souffle du vent, ces naïves ordures semblent être sur le point de s'éparpiller sans fin un peu partout  
>Si je rassemble les pièces du puzzle, l'amour est une chose merveilleuse.<p>

Dans ce trop plein de lumière, combien de fois nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?  
>Ne perds pas le mot de passe. Jusqu'à cet endroit où nous nous reverrons, encore combien d'années superficielles ?<p>

Dans ce vertige, lorsque les fleurs écloront  
>Il semble qu'elles réciteront de lents aurevoirs<br>Bruit. Si mon coeur est enserré  
>Je ne pourrais aller nul-part<p>

Une à une, Les fleurs du bouquet  
>C'est comme les Regarder se faner.<br>Remarquant à peine ce qui ne peut être touché,  
>Les larmes sont venues d'une longue attente.<p>

J'ai menti à Dieu, et en retour, qu'ai-je reçu ?  
>Ce qui a glissé d'entre mes doigts doit sûrement être quelque chose d'un jour<p>

Des doigts entremêlés ont été défaits,  
>Pour réciter de doux aurevoirs<br>Même si je crie ton nom, toi qui a dérivé  
>Tu ne reviendras pas, ainsi va le monde.<p>

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, les fleurs de mon éparpillées  
>Silencieusement, la tristesse aussi, sanatorium -.<br>Bruit. Si mon cœur est enseveli  
>Je ne pourrais pas partir de là<br>Ce qui ne peut pas partir est « mon cœur »  
>Toi qui rit, iras-tu là ?<p>

Dans un sanatorium, dans un sanatorium. Dans un sanatorium.


End file.
